


I will never forget.

by Seven_in_love_with_Susan



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: "But I will never forget!", F/F, Fictober 2018, Voyager RP, no happy ending sorry, two women kissing, “No worries we still have time.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_in_love_with_Susan/pseuds/Seven_in_love_with_Susan
Summary: Seven of Nine and Captain Kathryn Janeway, dinner date scene. Short fictober18 prompt "No worries, we still have time" combined with "But I will never forget!". My first J/7 fanfiction. And yeah, not super happy story, sorry about that.





	I will never forget.

Captain Kathryn Janeway was just about to serve the dinner when Seven entered. "Would you like to eat with me?"

"I do not require any nutritional supplements at this time. However I wish to observe you during your eating. Please proceed." Seven installed herself across from the captain and watched her closely putting the grilled vegetable on the fork and then to her mouth. Captain smiled and Seven could observe a slight change in the color of captain's iris.

"How was your day?"

"Productive, Captain. You will be pleased by my team's results - presented in my last report." Seven knows that Captain appreciates her work and is pleased when Seven presents her results as collective work - even if she controls and micro manages the team strictly and often redo the work of the others if she thinks it is not good enough.

Kathryn Janeway takes a sip of her coffee: "I'm looking forward to read it then."

Seven nods and continues - with fascination - to count the time Captain needs for each bite. She knows _her Kathryn_ by heart already but is still not tired to analyze her movements, blinking, smiling and chewing again and again. She is aware about every second that she spends by observing the Captain's tongue to lick her lips rather than using it for their more primal needs.

But no worries, they still have time.

Their dinner dates have clear structure: dinner and informal conversation (9.3 minutes in average), dance and kissing (4.6 minutes in average), transfer to the bedroom and undressing (2.1 minutes in average), copulation / love making (43.2 minutes in average)

When Kathryn finishes her dinner, Seven stands and takes her hand: "Computer, play recording SevenOfNine-for-KathrynJaneway-28-Omega." Computer starts to play a piano [Beethoven`s Moonlight Sonata](https://youtu.be/sbTVZMJ9Z2I) Seven has recorded earlier that day. Captain doesn't speak, she let her Seven to lead her from the table, hug her tightly... and feels that Seven relaxes in their hug.

Seven analyzes the scent and structure of Kathryn's hair and kisses softly Kathryn's forehead.

"I love you, Seven." Captain looks up to her and leans in for a kiss. Their kisses are soft, like a touch of butterfly.

Seven hugs her even more closely, she wishes this moment will never end.

But it will.

The holodeck's doors opens and reveals the real Captain Janeway. Seven instinctively protects her Kathryn - who looks very confused.

"Computer, end program."

Seven hears the order and watches her fantasy disappear. She knows she is in troubles now, but it doesn't matter. She will never forget this - the feeling of _her Kathryn_ being really _hers_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as stand alone story. However reflecting situation in tumbrl Voyager RP - that`s why there cannot be any happy end. Thank you for reading.


End file.
